Way to Love
by Yuki Tsukushi
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi pada ketiga gadis yang bersahabat  berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Namun di waktu bersamaan bertemu dengan ketiga pemuda yang nantinya akan menemani hari-hari mereka. Pairing: SasoSaku,KibaHina,SaiIno/NaruSaku,SasuHina,GaaIno
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC, Don't like Don't Read!

Summary : Apa yang akan terjadi pada ketiga gadis yang bersahabat berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Namun di waktu bersamaan bertemu dengan ketiga pemuda yang nantinya akan menemani hari-hari mereka. Akankah ketiga gadis tersebut melupakan cinta pertamanya dan membuka hati mereka kepada ketiga pemuda itu? Pairing: SasoSaku,KibaHina,SaiIno / NaruSaku,SasuHina,GaaIno

~Yonde Kudasai~

**Way to Love**

Chapter 1

Perpisahan-Pertemuan

Bandara Internasional Tokyo

"Maafkan aku Sakura…"

"Ta-tapi…kita masih bisa berhubungan Saso-kun, walaupun kita jauh, aku akan setia menunggumu"

"Itu akan membuat kita tersiksa Sakura…aku tak ingin membuatmu menderita, memendam kerinduan kepadaku"

"Tapi Saso-kun, aku bisa menghubungimu, mengirimmu pesan dan juga aku bi-" Dua jari pemuda berambut merah itu menyentuh bibir kekasihnya.

"Husst…cukup Sakura, maafkan aku…inilah yang terbaik buat kita, aku tak ingin membebanimu, _Dear_."

Gadis berambut pink itu pun hanya mampu menahan buliran yang telah terbendung dipelupuk matanya. Tak ingin merelakan kekasihnya memutuskan hubungan, walaupun sang kekasih akan pergi jauh untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya.

Seeett

Pemuda itu mendekap erat sang gadis, tak kuasa menatap wajah kekasihnya yang begitu sendu. Sang gadis pun membalas, mengeratkan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada kekasihnya, menghirup aroma kekasih untuk terakhir kalinya, air yang berasal dari mata emeraldnya pun telah tumpah. Sang gadis tak bisa lagi menahan kesedihannya.

"Aku pastinya sangat amat teramat merindukanmu." Senyum getir terpatri diwajah pemuda itu mendengar penuturan gadisnya, yang beberapa menit lagi akan berhenti menjadi miliknya. Keduanya saling mendekap erat, tak tahu berapa lama waktu yang mereka gunakan, sehingga tak sedikit orang yang menyaksikan perpisahan sepasang kekasih itu.

Selang beberapa waktu, mereka melepaskan pelukan, pemuda itu memberi kecupan di dahinya, menghirup aroma mahkota yang senada dengan bunga di musim semi.

"Jaga diri baik-baik Sakura, selamat tinggal…" ucap pemuda itu dengan senyuman tipis namun guratan sedih terbingkai diwajahnya.

"_Sayonara Saso-kun_…"bisiknya.

Sang gadis hanya menatap kepergiannya, melihat punggungnya yang semakin lama makin menjauh.

"Ino, lupakan aku…"

"Tak akan bisa Sai-kun, aku bisa menunggumu sampai kau kembali!" Gadis berambut pirang dengan sigap memeluk pemuda berambut gelap yang berada dihadapannya. Matanya yang biru tak memancarkan kilauan seperti birunya samudera, hanya kristal kepiluan yang menghiasinya. Pemuda itu pun membalas perlakuan si gadis, menundukkan kepala, mengecup lehernya yang putih bak pualam, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya, merasakan kembali nuansa kehangatan yang nantinya tak akan disentuhnya lagi

"Aku tak bisa menepati janji Ino," ucap pemuda itu dengan menopang dagu di bahu kekasihnya. "Aku tak bisa memberimu kepastian, aku takut memberimu janji yang nantinya akan membuatmu terluka." Sang gadis hanya diam membisu tak menanggapi ucapan yang barusan didengarnya, pemuda itu yakin gadis yang dipeluknya sedang meluapkan kesedihannya, walaupun tak terdengar alunan isakannya, hanya merasakan tubuh gadisnya yang bergetar, dan merasakan kelembapan didadanya dikarenakan kristal dari sang kekasih.

"Lagipula…,"lanjutnya, "kita sama-sama baru mengawali masa depan kita Ino, aku tak ingin kuliahmu terganggu hanya karena kau selalu memikirkanku, menungguku, memberi waktu mengabariku, mengirimkan pesan atau menghubungiku, dan aku tak yakin bisa menanggapi itu semua… maafkan aku Ino."

"Ba-baiklah, Sai-kun…"Terdengar suara lirih dari gadisnya. Mereka masih saling berpelukan, meresapi perasaan yang membuncah, menikmati momen-momen yang berharga namun memilukan. Dentang waktu tak mereka hiraukan. Tak terasa terdengar pemberitahuan dari pengeras suara bahwa penerbangan dengan tujuan ke Paris tak akan lama lagi. Di saat itulah mereka melepaskan pelukan.

"Terima kasih, Ino…aku bahagia pernah memilikimu, kau…karyaNya yang terlukis dengan indah". Senyum tulus masih dia berikan, mendengar ucapan detik-detik terakhir dari sang kekasih walaupun tak dipungkiri jejak-jejak kesedihan masih melekat di wajahnya.

"Aku pun sangat bahagia pernah menjadi milikmu, Sai-kun." Pemuda yang bernama Sai menarik perlahan kepala gadisnya, mengecup dahinya, memegang erat jemarinya dan dikecupnya jua.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Sai-kun"

"Kau juga Ino, _Sayonara_…" ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangan.

Ino tak membalas, hanya menatap derap langkah yang semakin lama jauh dan menjauh darinya…

* * *

"Aku tak bohong hinata-chan…" ucap pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga di kedua pipinya.

"Ta-tapi Kiba-kun, kita bisa melaluinya, hubungan jarak jauh tak akan menghalangi kita untuk bersama." Gadis bermata indigo itu menyentuh pelan pipi pemuda di depannya, mengusap dan membelainya. Menatap intens pemuda yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Kiba-kun. Tak ada keraguan singgah di matanya, yang dia perlihatkan hanya keyakinan untuk masih bisa bersama walaupun deretan benua, luasnya samudera jadi penghalangnya.

"Hinata…" desahnya. Kemudian mendekap erat kekasihnya, mencium puncak kepalanya sembari mengusapnya. Bagaimana pun juga pemuda ini juga tak rela untuk melepas gadisnya yang telah menemaninya selama hampir 2 tahun.

"Hubungan dengan jarak jauh itu sulit, Hinata…apakah kau tak pernah tahu hubungan seperti itu akhirnya akan putus di tengah jalan, aku tak ingin berpisah di saat seperti itu karena tak bisa melihat wajahmu"

"Mu-mungkin mereka berbeda dengan kita Kiba-kun" kilah Hinata

"Tak ada yang beda Hinata, kadang setiap ucapan belum tentu kita sanggup melakukannya"

Isakan tangis dari sang gadis terdengar sayup, pemuda itu pun mengeratkan pelukannya, semakin menenggelamkan kepala gadisnya, tak dipungkiri rasa lembab telah melekat di dadanya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hinata-chan"

"Aku tak bisa baik-baik tanpamu, Kiba-kun" Pemuda ini hanya tersenyum miris, dikecupnya kembali pucuk kepalanya, aroma lavender yang dari dulu amat disukainya menyeruak dipenciumannya, menikmati saat-saat terakhir. Mereka melepaskan pelukan, tak ada suara di antara mereka, hanya ada suara dari pengeras, dan keramaian lalu-lalang yang diciptakan ribuan orang. Mereka masih terdiam, namun mata mereka saling menelanjangi, meneliti setiap inchi wajah yang dicintainya, menyimpannya di syaraf memori. Selang waktu akhirnya di antara mereka membuka suara.

"Jaga diri baik-baik juga, Kiba-kun…_sayonara, aishiteru_"

Kiba tak sempat menjawab ucapan Hinata, karena setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan, gadisnya cepat berbalik dan meninggalkan Kiba yang tak sanggup untuk mengejarnya. Mungkin Hinata tak siap untuk di tinggalkan, tak sanggup melihat punggung yang sering dia gunakan untuk bersandar akan menjauhinya. Mungkin pikirnya dengan meninggalkannya seperti itu akan mengurangi sedikit sakit hatinya dibanding melihat kepergiannya.

* * *

Diantara jutaan orang yang memadati bandara tersibuk di Jepang sekaligus di Asia, terlihat sosok tiga pemuda yang cukup mampu membuat para gadis terhenti untuk melihatnya.

Di sisi kanan, pemuda berbadan tegap memiliki rambut merah bata serta iris mata yang sewarna dengan keselarasan alam yang indah dan menyejukkan dipadu dengan lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi kelopak matanya. Tapi yang sangat menarik adalah tattoo 'Ai' kanji yang berada pada dahi kirinya. Pembawaannya begitu dingin dengan sorot mata yang tajam namun siapa tahu dia memiliki hati yang lembut.

Sedangkan di sisi kiri, pemuda ini memiliki rambut yang agak emo dengan warnanya yang gelap selaras dengan penglihatannya. Pembawaannya sama dengan pemuda sebelumnya namun sedikit angkuh.

Dan yang berada di tengah-tengah adalah pemuda yang bisa dikatakan ramah dan periang karena kadang-kadang cengiran lebarnya terhias di wajah pemuda ini ketika berbicara pada kedua sahabatnya atau pun membalas senyuman . Rambutnya yang pirang sama dengan warna Sang surya di saat terik. Ditambah matanya yang memiliki pesona yang sama indahnya dengan birunya langit.

"Wuaah…akhirnya kita sudah sampai, sudah lama ya kita meninggalkan Tokyo?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil menoleh di sisi kiri dan kanannya

"Hn." Ucap pemuda berambut hitam dan merah bata bersamaan

"Huh..kalian sangat kompak."

"Semoga di sini kau bisa melupakannya, Dobe..." ucap pemuda onyx itu. Raut wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu yang awalnya terlihat ceria tergantikan guratan sedih, Namun pemuda di sebelah kanannya menghiburnya dengan menepuk dan mengusap pelan bahunya.

"Aku tak tahu, Teme.." kemudian menoleh ke kanan "Thanks Gaara," membalas tepukan bahunya dan menampilkan senyuman lebarnya. Sungguh pemuda bermata langit ini cepat sekali merubah mimiknya.

"Kalian tunggu aku di sini, aku mau ke toilet."

"Ok.. Teme, kami akan menunggumu disini, iya kan Gaara?"

"Hn". Jawab pemuda bertato ini, sambil menghempaskan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang dirangkai memanjang. Pemuda berambut pirang ini juga melakukan hal yang sama di sebelah sahabatnya yang dipanggilnya dengan Gaara.

"Gaar, kita keliling dulu, bosan menunggu seperti ini." Namun tak ada sahutan dari sebelahnya, sehingga pemuda itu menelengkan kepalanya dan melihat sahabatnya sedang menikmati musik dengan earphone yang terpasang di kedua telinganya, sambil memejamkan mata. Akhirnya pemuda pirang itu pergi, membiarkan sahabatnya sendiri, toh tak akan ada yang menculiknya kan.

* * *

Gadis berambut pirang dengan mata yang masih sembab berjalan tergesa-gesa, tak sedikit banyak bahu yang ditabraknya. Gadis ini sepertinya ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat ini . Namun apa daya, anggota tubuh yang digunakan untuk melangkah sangat lelah, butuh untuk menistirahatkan kedua kakinya. Sehingga gadis ini menuju deretan kursi dan mendudukan dirinya. Tak lama, dirinya terasa sangat letih, mungkinkah karena mata dan hatinya yang lelah karena menangis, sehingga tubuhnya dia sandarkan pada sandaran kursi dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Plukk

Tak sadar gadis ini menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu seorang pemuda yang tenang mendengarkan musik, tepat berada disamping kirinya. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya membuka sedikit matanya, menunduk, melihat sekilas dan menutupnya kembali, mengira itu pasti adalah sahabatnya karena yang dia lihat samar-samar warna yang sama dengan warna rambut sahabatnya. Kemudian pemuda itu pun menaruh pula kepalanya di atas kepala yang bersandar dibahunya. Pemuda ini sempat mengernyitkan alis, karena aroma dari rambut sahabatnya sepertinya berbeda. Namun tak dihiraukannya karena rasa kantuk mulai menguasainya.

Banyak yang menoleh dan menganggap mereka sepasang kekasih yang romantis, dikarenakan terlelap di tempat yang begitu ramai dengan pose yang cukup dikatakan dengan kata 'mesra'. Namun orang-orang tersebut tak akan sangka bahwa pasangan yang menarik perhatian mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih, ataupun teman sedangkan saling mengenal pun tidak.

* * *

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut cerah disertai tiga goresan samar di kedua pipinya, menikmati pemandangan di balik kaca yang membatasi pandangannya keluar. Melihat burung raksasa berbadan mesin yang telah lepas landas menuju birunya bentangan angkasa dan menembus gumpalan kapas putih. Pandangannya tetap terpaku ke luar, namun wajahnya terlihat sendu, seakan merindukan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Berselang waktu, pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya namun…

Buugghh…

Pemuda itu menabrak seorang gadis, tepatnya gadis berambut pink tak sengaja menabrak dirinya. Sebuah kain yang tak jauh dari kakinya menarik perhatian pemuda itu. Dia menunduk, mengambil kain segiempat yang bercorak bunga di musim semi.

"Go-gomen-na-" ucapannya terpotong saat pemuda itu berbalik bertanya

"_Is this your handkerchief, Miss?_" Sontak wajah sedih gadis ini menjadi bingung, tak menyangka pemuda di depannya bukan asli sini.

_"Ee…eeto..Anou..I'm so-_" dengan cepat permuda didepannya memotong ucapannya lagi

_"Daijoubu yo, utsukushi-san?_" senyum manis terpatri di wajah berkulit tan itu, menyadari kebingungan yang telah menjalar di permukaan wajah gadis di depannya.

"Eeh…"

* * *

Buliran air mata masih menggenang di kedua mata indigonya. Langkahnya semakin dia percepat. Ingin ke suatu tempat untuk mengeluarkan semua isakan yang masih tertampung di dada. Gadis ini terburu-buru menuju suatu tempat yang dia anggap aman. Tak terasa ayunan langkahnya menemukan tempat tujuannya. Gadis berambut panjang sewarna lavender ini langsung masuk, dan suasana sepi menyambutnya. Dirinya sempat berhenti melangkah, heran karena tempatnya seperti tak biasa, namun tak dipikirkanya. Gadis ini langsung menuju kamar toilet yang di anggapnya kosong dan cepat membuka pintu.

Sontak mata berpupil indigo ini melebar tak kuasa menahan malu. Karena dihadapannya seorang pemuda sedang err…

"_WHAT ARE YOU DO-"_

Plukk.

Teriakan dari pemuda emo ini terhenti saat mendapati gadis yang tepatnya salah masuk,, pingsan jatuh mendarat di dada pemuda ini. Hey, gadis mana yang tidak shock jika salah masuk toilet dan mendapati seorang pemuda sedang menaikkan resleting celananya. Sedangkan pemuda ini masih bergeming di tempatnya, tak tau apa yang akan dilakukan pada gadis ini yang seenaknya saja menempelkan wajahnya didadanya.

* * *

Ketiga pemuda itu telah berada di bentangan yang luas nan biru, kapas-kapas tipis seperti menyambut kedatangan tiruan burung raksasa. Mereka mengintip ke jendela, memandang kebawah, memandangi gambaran kota yang penuh dengan kenangan, semakin kecil dan jauh dipandang. Yang beberapa jam lagi akan tiba di negara tujuan dimana menjadi awal untuk menempuh masa depan mereka. Wajah gadis mereka di saat terakhir masih terbayang dikepala mereka, namun secuil harapan terselip di hati mereka .

'Tunggu aku, Hime…' ucap mereka bersamaan sembari memandang ke bawah.

~Tsuzuku~

Waaah… apa msh ada typo gak nih?...

Yuki masih newbie disini, jd Yuki mohon bantuannya yah Senpai...*Ojigi 2x**nyengir lebar*bling-bling eyes*

Ide fict ni muncul saat Yuki keseringan dnger lgunya Miho Karasawa feat Soulja – Saigo no koi (Way to Love), wlupun agak RnB tp enak bgt ddnger,n critanya romance bgt, uda ada yg prna dnger?

Arigatou ne buat Kuromaki Shana…tanpa supportmu mungkin Yuki msh males buat ngpublish (Yuki malu soalx ni fict ancur bgt.,heh) anata wa shinsetsu desu...

Gomennasai jika fict ini masih kaku,lebay n bnyk typo.. yg pntng readers sempat mngrepiyu n mengkoreksi dmn kslahan Yuki, agar Yuki bs mmperbaiki dichap slnjutnya…

Hontouni Arigatou gozaimasu…

Jaa mata Ne the next Chapter!...Peace v(^_^)

Wasurenai, click the box ,….R E V I E W


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC, Don't like Don't Read!

Summary : Apa yang akan terjadi pada ketiga gadis yang bersahabat berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Namun di waktu bersamaan bertemu dengan ketiga pemuda yang nantinya akan menemani hari-hari mereka. Akankah ketiga gadis tersebut melupakan cinta pertamanya dan membuka hati mereka kepada ketiga pemuda itu? Pairing: SasoSaku, KibaHina, SaiIno / NaruSaku, SasuHina, GaaIno

~Yonde Kudasai~

'Met Membaca'

.

.

**Way to Love**

Chapter 2

See You Again

.

.

Keramaian di tempat ini semakin membludak. Tempat yang dijadikan sebagai persinggahan untuk bepergian ke suatu tempat atau tempat yang pertama kali diinjakkan ketika sesampainya di tujuan, begitu sesak karena jutaan orang yang beragam, sehingga menciptakan kebisingan di penjuru ruang yang begitu luas.

Seorang pemuda yang kelihatannya menikmati waktu tidurnya, terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Kelopaknya memejamkan _turquoise_-nya beberapa kali, sampai penglihatannya terasa normal. Rasa heran menyelimutinya ketika beberapa khalayak memandang ke arahnya dengan tersenyum, namun ada juga perempuan yang berparas muda melihat dirinya dengan sumringah, namun raut wajahnya berubah ketika pandangan gadis itu mengarah ke sampingnya.

Dia pun menoleh melihat sesuatu yang agak berat di bahunya. Matanya melebar melihat rambut panjang yang tergerai, warna yang hampir menyamai warna rambut sahabatnya, yang memang awalnya dia mengira bahwa sahabatnyalah yang menumpukkan kepalanya di bahunya. Kepalanya dia gerakkan ke bawah, melihat wajah gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang ini. Tangannya terulur, ingin membangunkan gadis ini namun diurungkannya ketika melihat gadis ini tertidur lelap.

Raut mukanya tak berubah, masih datar seperti biasanya walaupun gadis asing bersandar kepadanya . Namun beberapa detik, tubuhnya terasa kaku, ketika tangan yang halus nan putih itu berada di sekeliling perutnya, memeluknya begitu erat. Sehingga tangannya menyentuh tangan yang memeluknya berusaha untuk melepasnya.

Saat pemuda ini melepas tangan gadis ini, seketika pemilik tangan ini terbangun. Membuka kelopaknya yang agak sembab. Heran dan kaget timbul diwajah gadis ini, seorang pemuda berambut jabrik merah bata sangat dekat dengannya sambil memegang tangannya.

"Ka-kau siapa?"

Pemuda ini masih bergeming, menatap gadis ini.

"Kenapa kau memegang tanganku?"

Dan dengan cepat gadis ini menarik tangannya, dari genggaman pemuda ini.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan terhadapku? disaat aku tidur, pemuda asing!"

Keningnya semakin mengkerut mendengar ocehan gadis ini. Sedangkan gadis ini semakin geram, dari tadi tak ada suara yang didengarnya.

PLAK

"Ough..." Pemuda ini meringis kesakitan kesakitan sambil memegang pipi kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hah!" teriak pemuda ini.

"Oh, kau bisa bicara… aku kira, aku berbicara dengan patung."

"KAU…!"

"Apa? berlaku sopanlah dengan seorang gadis, seenaknya saja menyentuhku…"

"Aku ti… hei, Nona!"

Gadis ini meninggalkan pemuda ini sebelum mendengar penuturannya.

.

.

.

.

_"Watashi mo nihon jin desu, Ojo-san."_

"_Sokka… hontouni gomen,_ sebelumnya telah menabrakmu." kata gadis berambut pink ini.

"Hehe… tidak apa-apa." kata pemuda ini dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

Kemudian gadis ini berbalik, meninggalkan pemuda bermata langit ini.

"Hei, Nona!" serunya sambil mengejar gadis ini.

Pemuda ini pun mengejarnya, sampai jarak gadis ini dapat dijangkaunya. Sehingga tangannya dia ulurkan untuk memegang lengan gadis ini agar langkahnya terhenti. Namun pemuda ini tak sengaja mencengkeram dan menariknya agak kuat, sehingga…

Bbuuggh

Gadis ini tak sengaja menubruk pemuda ini seakan memeluknya. Sehingga menarik perhatian khalayak yang berada disekitar mereka. Sontak pemuda ini membatu, getaran aneh mengusik hatinya. Namun dengan singkat, gadis ini melepas dekapannya.

"Ma-maaf Nona, kau lupa saputanganmu."

_"Domou arigatou_, a-aku pamit dulu."

Pemuda itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda mengiyakan, dan kemudian gadis ini meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Dia masih berdiri ditempatnya menatap punggung gadis yang berjalan menjauh darinya yang sempat membuatnya sedikit bergejolak.

'

.

.

.

Pria berambut emo itu menunduk melihat kepala berambut sewarna lavender sedang menempel didadanya. Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya apalagi berada di dikamar toilet yang lagi sepi, hanya dia dan gadis itu.

"Oh…_Shit!_" umpatnya

Dengan cepat menutup pintu yang tadi telah dibuka oleh gadis itu, karena sepertinya segerombolan pria akan masuk, terdengar dari banyaknya derap langkah-langkah kaki yang akan mendekati tempat itu.

Untung saja pemuda ini dengan cepat menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar toilet yang dia tempati kalau tidak, orang yang akan masuk tadi akan mengira hal yang negatif kepadanya, seperti sedang melakukan hal mesum dengan sang kekasih, atau lebih parahnya dituduh melakukan pemerkosaan di toilet. Bisa jadi urusan panjang kalau terjadi seperti itu padahal pria ini baru saja tiba di Tokyo.

Sungguh aneh nasib pemuda ini terjebak di kamar toilet dengan seorang gadis, tapi…hei, pemuda ini juga salah, kenapa tidak mengunci pintu dulu sebelumnya, mungkinkah karena tak sabaran untuk membuang sesuatu dari tubuhnya sehingga sampai lupa mengunci pintu terlebih dulu.

Suara hiruk pikuk mulai tak terdengar, suasana keheningan tercipta menandakan segerombolan tadi sudah meninggalkan tempat ini. Dan pemuda onyx dengan potongan rambut yang sangat unik mulai membangunkan gadis ini.

Pukk..pukk..

Pemuda ini menepuk kedua pipi milik gadis ini yang terasa lembab secara bergantian, sampai…

"Engh…" Indigonya perlahan-lahan terlihat, samar-samar didepannya hanya warna putih namun dipadu dengan warna yang agak gelap yang hampir membalut warna yang polos itu, aroma yang begitu maskulin menguar dan tertangkap oleh indra penciumannya.

Posisinya masih seperti itu, berdiri dan bersandar pada suatu yang padat nan hangat, kelopaknya menutup indigonya sejenak, kemudian membukanya kembali. Masih setengah sadar, karena terbius oleh aroma yang memikat, gadis berambut panjang ini mengangkat lengannya seraya mendekap sebuah benda yang tak seempuk benda yang sering dia peluk dikala ingin beristirahat, namun begitu sangat hangat dan nyaman.

Kerja otaknya masih berproses lambat, tak menemukan sebuah ingatan apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya, sehingga dekapan gadis ini begitu erat, tak ingin melepaskan sebuah benda yang kini disukainya. Sedangkan benda yang dipeluknya, kini menunduk dengan seksama, melihat aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh objek pandangannya. Tampilan sebuah mimik dengan mata yang membulat, dengan kepala yang menunduk namun mengarah miring terbentuk, ketika yang memeluknya sedang menghirup dirinya dalam-dalam dengan semakin menempelkan wajahnya pada dadanya.

"Heh, kau me-nyu-kai a-ro-ma-ku, Nona?"

Suara yang agak berat seiring nada yang mengintimidasi, berbisik di telinga kiri gadis ini, menggema di gendang telinganya, membawa setiap kata yang terucap dan memproses di sistem sarafnya. Sontak tubuh gadis ini membatu, hanya mendengar suara tanpa melihat kepemilikannya, dapat diketahui memiliki gender apa. Kepala gadis ini bergerak perlahan-lahan, sampai akhirnya mendongak ke atas.

Sebuah wajah yang dihiasi dengan alis hitam nan tipis melintang, dipadu dengan pahatan hidung yang mancung serta sorotan mata yang tajam tengah menunduk menatapnya. Pupil indigonya semakin melebar melihat wajah yang berada di atas wajahnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Wajah yang pernah dilihatnya. Kerja otaknya mulai berproses cepat, layaknya sebuah bohlam lampu yang menyala terang, gadis ini telah mengingat semuanya. Potongan-potongan gambar kejadian terpeta dikepalanya, gambaran berpisah dengan kekasihnya sampai salah masuk toilet dan mendapati pria yang sedang memperbaiki celananya.

"Apa saja yang kau lihat tadi, Nona?" Tanya pemuda ini semakin mempersempit jarak antara wajah mereka.

Seketika wajah gadis ini memerah, mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda ini. Tak tahu ingin menjawab apa.

"A-aku tak me-me-"

"Kau, KELUAR DARI SINI!" hardik pemuda ini

Sontak tubuh gadis bertambah kaku mendengar hentakan suara yang agak keras.

_"Go-gomenna-"_

_"GET OUT!"_

Gadis ini cepat berbalik, terburu-buru dengan wajah memerah keluar dari ruangan ini. Untung saja, keadaan begitu sepi sehingga langkah-langkah kakinya begitu cepat, seakan berlari meninggalkan ruangan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Dukk

"Gaar, Sasuke mana? Dia masih di toilet?" tanya pemuda pirang itu dengan menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"Hn."

"Eh, kenapa kau mengusap pipimu? kau sakit gigi?" tanya pemuda pirang itu lagi, sedangkan sahabatnya yang dia panggil dengan sebutan Gaara, hanya menatapnya dengan sorotan tajam.

"Hahaha… jangan menatapku seperti itu, Gaar… atau mungkin ada gadis yang menamparmu?"

"Hn."

"Eh, itu benar atau ti- hei, Teme!" seru pemuda pirang itu, ketika melihat sahabatnya yang telah lama ditunggu, berjalan menuju ke tempat dia berdiri.

"Hah, kenapa kau lama sekali? eh, kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Mungkin ada gadis yang mengintipnya pas di toilet." jawab pemuda berambut bata tanpa ada rasa bersalah. Sedangkan sahabat yang disinggungnya melototinya, dengan memberikan sinyal 'Akan kuhajar kau nanti.'

"Hahaha… kau bisa saja menggoda Sasuke, Gaar… tak mungkin ada gadis di toilet pria, atau…" pemuda ini sempat berpikir, "…pria yang mengintipmu, Teme?"

Raut wajah sahabatnya tambah mengeras, melihat kedua sahabatnya tersenyum namun cukup mengerikan buatnya.

"Sasuke, cukup manis jd uke." pemuda yang bernama Gaara menambahkan ucapan sahabatnya dengan muka yang datar, sesekali senyum licik terbingkai di wajahnya. Dan sahabatnya yang mendengarnya, semakin tertawa, sangat menggelikan melihat wajah sahabatnya yang bertampang sangat marah.

"KALIAN…!" geramnya sambil menarik kedua kerah baju sahabatnya.

"Aku memang membenci perempuan, tapi bukan berarti aku menyukai pria…" kata sahabatnya ini dengan masih menarik kerah sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya. Sedangkan sahabatnya pirang hanya tersenyum lebar, dan yang memiliki tato di dahinya hanya memasang muka datar.

"…kalau aku tertarik dengan pria, aku akan 'memangsa' kalian lebih dulu!" sontak sahabatnya berhenti tersenyum lebar, dan Gaara yang jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi, agak memucat mendengar sahabatnya yang wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Lagipula kalian cukup cantik untuk jadi uke-ku." Seketika itu, kedua sahabatnya berusaha melepas tangan yang menarik kerah baju mereka.

"Apa-apan kau, _Teme_… menjijikkan, kau tahu kan kalau aku ini normal, yang patut jadi uke-mu itu adalah Gaara! dia tak pernah sekali pun dekat dengan seorang gadis, padahal banyak yang menyukainya." pemuda yang disebut hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hah… Berisik!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan deretan gedung pencakar langit menjulang tinggi, di tambah gedung-gedung hiburan yang berjejer rapi, menampilkan layar yang lebar tertempel pada letak yang tinggi, memberikan tayangan semacam artis yang lagi booming di saat ini, atau berita yang lagi hangatnya dibicarakan, membuat para pejalan kaki akan selalu menengok ke atas untuk melihatnya. Tak luput pula poster-poster berisi iklan yang memenuhi hampir setiap dinding toko atau rumah makan, mampu menarik perhatian para khalayak. Para pengguna lalu-lintas begitu tertib, tak membuat kota ini macet, justru sangat nyaman bepergian dengan mengendarai mobil. Negara ini memang menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan, contoh kecilnya dalam hal mengantri, atau pun menyebrang jalanan jika lampu lalu lintas memberikan kode untuk menyebrang.

Tatanan kota yang sangat rapi, dengan pohon-pohon hijau yang berdiri tegak di pinggir jalan besar, memberikan suasana yang asri. Dan bunga yang sebagai ciri khas dari Negara ini sedang memamerkan kelopak merah muda dipohonnya, menandakan saat ini memasuki musim semi sehingga pemandangan ini membuat takjub para penduduk karena keindahannya. Walau kota ini metropolitan namun kebersihannya tetap terjaga, tak ada kotoran yang berceceran, karena selalu ada tempat pembuangan di tepi jalan.

Ketiga pemuda ini telah berada pada kendaraan beroda empat, kendaraan yang dapat menarik perhatian sekitarnya, karena sangat mewah atau terbilang sangat mahal. Tak ada perbincangan yang terdengar, mereka masih memandang ke luar jendela, menikmati keadaan kota asalnya yang telah mereka tinggalkan beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan sudah banyak mengalami perubahan karena banyaknya pusat perbelanjaan dan gedung-gedung yang bertingkat memadati kota ini. Pemuda yang bernama Naruto memulai perbincangan di saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Hei, lihat!" ajaknya kepada dua sahabatnya, "Kalau melihat Tower itu, seperti berada di Paris ya?"

"Hn."

Kedua sahabatnya hanya mengiyakan dengan kata khas mereka sembari melihat menara yang berdiri kokoh begitu tinggi seakan menyentuh langit. Menara yang jadi salah satu ikon di kota ini, sekaligus duplikat dari Menara Eiffel.

Kendaraan ini membawa mereka semakin jauh dari pusat kota, dan mulai memasuki kawasan elit. Pohon-pohon rindang sedikit bergoyang di tiup semilir angin, seakan menyambut kedatangan mereka. Kawasan yang diisi dengan taman-taman dan juga danau kecil menambah keindahan kawasan ini, tapi yang lebih penting adalah rumah bak istana yang megah nan mewah yang menempati daerah ini, memberikan kesan bahwa kawasan ini terisi oleh kalangan menengah atas.

"Genma-san, bukankah ini jalan ke rumah?" tanya pemuda pirang ini, kepada pria yang lebih dewasa sedang memegang setir mobil.

"Benar, Tuan Muda." jawab pria berpakaian jas ini

"Kenapa tidak mengantar Gaara dan Sasuke dulu? arah rumahnya juga sudah lewat."

"Tuan Namikaze yang meminta saya untuk langsung menuju distrik ini, karena Tuan Sabaku dan Tuan Uchiha sedang berada di rumah anda, Tuan Muda." jawab pria yang bernama Genma. Pria yang sekaligus menjadi kepercayaan Tuan Namikaze, ayah dari pemuda pirang ini. Sedangkan yang mendengar hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

Tak beberapa lama, kendaraan ini mulai memasuki pekarangan yang sangat luas, dengan bunga-bunga yang menjadi penghias, mempercantik halaman rumah ini. Terlihat bangunan yang besar nan megah, dan terlihat lambang pusaran air terlukis pada gerbang, menandakan ini adalah kediaman Namikaze serta kolam bundar nan indah dengan pancuran air yang tersusun sampai lima susunan, berada tepat di depan istana ini.

Sesampainya, ketiga pemuda ini pun turun dari mobil, dan pria yang bernama Genma itu mengikutinya dari belakang. Ketika mereka akan memasuki rumah ini, mereka disambut oleh jejeran pelayan wanita dengan pakaian khasnya, yang bertugas dalam hal kebersihan atau pun pekerjaan dapur, serta pelayan pria yang juga menggunakan seragam khasnya dengan berjas hitam, biasanya tugas mereka adalah menjaga atau mengawasi keadaan rumah bak istana ini.

Mereka pun masih berjalan, menyusuri istana ini, menuju ruangan yang biasa digunakan oleh orang tua mereka untuk berkumpul bersama. Orang tua mereka memang bersahabat sejak dulu, jauh sebelum mereka lahir. Sehingga anak-anaknya pun bersahabat dari sejak kecil.

Ketika menemukan ruangan yang mereka rasa disitu para orang tua mereka berkumpul, pria yang telah mengantar mereka dari bandara ini membukakan pintu yang lumayan besar dengan gagang yang sewarna dengan emas. Dan mereka pun masuk ruangan itu, terlihat wajah orang tua mereka bahagia melihat kepulangan anak mereka dari luar negeri.

"Naruto, kau tumbuh besar menjadi pemuda tampan, Nak… _Kaa-san_ sangat merindukanmu." seorang wanita yang berumur setengah baya namun jejak-jejak kecantikannya dimasa muda masih melekat diwajahnya, memiliki rambut berwarna merah sedang memeluk pemuda kecilnya yang telah beranjak dewasa. Beliau adalah ibu dari pemuda pirang ini, sekaligus istri dari Namikaze Minato yang sedang berdiri menyaksikan istrinya sedang memeluknya putranya, anak satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Kaa-san." jawab pemuda ini membalas pelukan.

Dan wanita yang juga berumur sama dengan wanita yang memeluk Naruto, mendekati pemuda yang berambut emo dan langsung dipeluknya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" tanya wanita ini, ibu dari pemuda onyx ini.

"Seperti yang Kaa-san lihat, aku baik-baik saja." jawab pemuda ini dengan nada lembut sembari memeluk wanita yang sangat disayanginya, dan mengecup pipinya. Dilihat dari perlakuannya, pemuda ini berubah jika berada di didepan ibunya, menjadi lebih lembut dan ramah. Padahal dengan gadis lain, dia sangan anti. Entah, apa yang dilakukan para gadis di sana sehingga pemuda ini sangat membencinya.

Sedangkan sahabatnya yang berambut merah bata mendekati pria setengah baya yang melihatnya dengan tersenyum, kemudian memeluknya. Tak ada pelukan seorang wanita yang sekarang dirasakan oleh para sahabatnya . Ibu dari pemuda ini telah tiada ketika melahirkan dirinya, sehingga dia tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang wanita, walau ibu dari sahabat-sahabatnya pun sangat perhatian dan menyayanginya, serta wanita yang juga sangat menyayanginya yaitu kakak sulungnya, yang juga berada di luar negeri sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan kedua kakakmu, Gaara?" tanya pria setengah baya ini yang memiliki rambut yang sama dengan pemuda yang telah memeluknya.

"Mereka baik-baik saja di sana, _Tou-san_." jawabnya.

Dan mereka pun berbincang-bincang bersama orang tua mereka, melepas kerinduan yang mendalam yang hampir 4 tahun telah mereka pendam.

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan kepada kalian, Nak!" kata pria berambut gelap ini, ayah dari Sasuke.

"Tentang apa, _Oji-san_?" tanya pemuda pirang ini.

"Kalian akan kuliah di sini, kami telah mengurusnya agar kalian bisa kuliah di Universitas Todai."

"Lho, kita ke sini kan hanya untuk berlibur Tou-san, lagipula kita akan kuliah di New York." kata pemuda emo ini.

"Apa kalian sangat betah tinggal di sana, sampai tidak ingin tinggal lagi di kota asal kalian?" tanya wanita berambut merah ini.

"Kuliah di sini juga tak kalah bagusnya, Nak… lagipula, tak lama lagi kalian melanjutkan perusahan yang telah kami buat bersama." kata pria berambut merah bata ini. Sedangkan ketiga pemuda ini masih menampakkan wajah kebingungan.

"Kami memang memiliki perusahan masing-masing, tapi sebelumnya kami mencoba memproduksi barang-barang elektronik, dan tak disangka perusahaan yang kita buat untuk coba-coba sangat berkembang pesat sampai sekarang. Jadi kita tak mungkin mengurus kedua perusahaan ini, jadi kami meminta kalian untuk menggantikan kami, tapi sebelumnya, kami ingin kalian melakukan sesuatu." ucap Tuan Namikaze ini

Dan ketiga pemuda ini hanya mendengar penjelasan dari para orang tuanya.

"Kami ingin melihat kalian mandiri."

"Kami sudah mandiri Kaa-san, sejak tinggal di kota yang tak pernah tidur itu."

"Bukan mandiri seperti itu, Naruto… kami ingin melihat kalian mandiri dengan mencari pekerjaan sendiri, menghidupi kebutuhan kalian dengan uang kalian, tanpa ada biaya dari kami."

_"WHAT?"_ seru pemuda bermata langit ini, dan dua sahabatnya tak berkomentar hanya menatap dengan bosan orang tua mereka yang ingin melakukan hal yang menurutnya sangat konyol.

"Jadi kalian bertiga akan tinggal di apartemen yang telah kita sewa, tenang saja sudah kita bayar uang sewaannya. Jadi tinggal biaya hidup dan biaya kuliah akan kalian tanggung sendiri, dan besok lusa kalian sudah harus menempatinya." ucap ayah dari pemuda onyx ini.

"Sampai kapan kami akan begitu?"

"Sampai kami melihat kalian sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengatasinya." jawab pria tua berambut merah bata ini, menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang bernuansa pink, terlihat tiga gadis remaja berbaring di tempat tidur yang serupa dengan warna dinding ruangan. Mereka sedang meluapkan kesedihannya, saling berbicara dari hati ke hati. Genangan air yang berada di pelupuk mereka tercipta di mata mereka.

"Jadi Sai ke Paris, Ino _Pig?_" tanya gadis berambut yang selaras dengan nuansa ruangan yang mereka tempati.

"Yah _Forehead_, dia ingin menjadi pelukis terkenal, jadi dia ingin kuliah di sana… aku tak bisa melarangnya untuk tak pergi."

"Ino-chan, a-apa Sai memutuskanmu juga?". tanya gadis berambut lavender ini. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya tergugu, hanya suara isak yang lirih menjadi suatu jawaban. Dan mereka pun menghabiskan malam yang tak berbintang ini dengan mengungkapkan segala kesedihan serta kekecewaan. Membicarakan kenangan-kenangan yang telah mereka lewati dengan pemuda yang sangat dicintai oleh mereka. Bagaimana pun mereka adalah sahabat karib yang memulai pertemanan saat mereka duduk di taman kanak-kanak. Cerita cinta para gadis ini sangat unik, karena di hari bersamaan mereka di datangi seorang pemuda yang menyatakan perasaanya namun diam-diam gadis ini juga menyukainya. Dan di waktu bersamaan pula, para gadis ini merasakan sakitnya ditinggalkan oleh pemuda yang sangat mereka cintai. Mungkin mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, saling merasakan senang atau pun duka. Dan mungkin juga cinta lain akan menghampiri mereka di saat bersamaan pula.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah apartemen yang baru di tempati, terlihat pemuda ini yang mulai sibuk meletakkan barangnya. Apartemen yang tak bisa dikatakan mewah, namun juga tak buruk, termasuk sangat sederhana dan sangat cukup untuk mereka. Beda dengan apartemen yang mereka tempati sebelumnya, sangat beda lima kali lipat luas serta perabotannya. Tempat yang akan mereka tinggali selama kuliah di sini. Tempat ini memiliki tiga buah kamar, namun satu kamar mandi, dan akan mereka gunakan secara bergantian, ada ruangan tengah untuk santai semacam menonton televisi yang dekat dengan balkon, serta dapur kecil. Tak ada barang-barang mewah seperti mobil yang terparkir, yang ada hanya tiga buah sepeda, dan juga semua ATM serta tabungan telah di sita oleh orang tua mereka. Sepertinya ini adalah pertama kali mereka menempati apartemen yang bukan untuk kalangan atas.

"Hei, kita harus mencari pekerjaan, kalau hanya diam seperti ini, kita tak akan pegang uang."

"Kau saja yang cari, Dobe!"

"Kalian ikut aku, ada yang ingin aku perlihatkan." Dan kedua sahabatnya menuruti ajakan pemuda berambut merah bata ini. Mereka menyusuri jalan dengan sepeda, walau pemuda ini tak berkendaraan mewah, namun banyak gadis yang terpana melihat mereka. Pemuda yang sudah tampan dari bawaan, akan tetap membuat para gadis menjerit jika melihatnya, walau barang yang dipakainya tidaklah berkelas.

Di sudut kota yang tak jauh dari keramaian kota, para pemuda ini memberhentikan sepedanya. Sebuah tulisan di depan sebuah restoran yang sederhana menarik perhatian mereka.

"Kalian ingin jadi pelayan?" tanya pemuda berambut emo ini.

"Dasar Teme, kau ingin bekerja sebagai apa,hah? sengit pemuda pirang ini yang melihat sahabatnya masih memiliki gengsi yang tinggi padahal keadaan sangat genting.

"Kau jenius, Gaar… sebagai pelayan kita tak akan kelaparan, makan gratis!"

"Heh, restorannya tertutup, besok saja kita ke sini, kita pulang!" kata pemuda onyx ini.

"Eh, tunggu sepertinya ada orang, kita kesana." kilah pemuda _turquoise_ ini

Memang di pintu restoran ini tertulis closed jadi begitu sangat sepi, tak ada pengunjung. Sesampainya mereka di sana, mereka melihat wanita yang sepertinya agak lebih tua dari mereka akan keluar dari restoran ini.

_"Ano', Summimasen_…" ucap mereka bersamaan. Dan wanita berambut hitam pendek menoleh kepada mereka.

"Maaf, kami sedang tutup."

"Kita ingin melamar pekerjaan, restoran ini lagi membutuhkan pelayan, kan?" Kedua sahabatnya _speechless_, melihat sahabatnya yang cepat menawarkan diri, padahal sebelumnya tak ingin melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu kalian tunggu di sini."

Tak cukup lima menit, wanita itu telah kembali.

"Silahkan masuk, kalian ditunggu oleh pemilik restoran ini." Dan para pemuda itu pun masuk, terlihat ruangan yang sangat luas diisi dengan meja dan kursi, bukan restoran yang mewah tapi memiliki dekorasi yang indah, mampu menarik para pelanggan. Dan paling sudut, terlihat panggung mini yang atasnya terdapat beberapa alat mereka memasuki ruangan, terlihat wanita berambut pirang berumur 50-an namun relatif cantik, melihat kedatangan mereka.

.

.

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata… kalian dipanggil oleh Nona Tsunade."

"Baik, Shizune-san." ucap mereka.

Dan mereka pun masuk ke ruangan atasan mereka, dari belakang terlihat tiga pemuda sedang duduk berhadapan dengan atasannya. Dan atasannya mulai berbicara ketika melihat kedatangan gadis ini.

"Baiklah, karena ini adalah pertama kali kalian melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini, maka kalian akan di ajarkan oleh pekerja di sini, mereka ada di belakang kalian." Kemudian ketiga pemuda tersebut menoleh ke belakang.

"KAU!" ucap mereka bersamaan, kecuali gadis bermata indigo ini, tubuhnya terasa kaku melihat pemuda yang pernah di temuinya, seketika wajahnya memerah.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal, kalau begitu tak ada masalah… sekarang , kalian harus mengajarkan ketiga pemuda ini, mereka adalah pelayan baru di sini… Sakura kau harus mengajarkan Naruto, Ino kau dengan Gaara dan Hinata, kau dengan Sasuke."

"Ba-baik, Tsunade-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Irashaimasu_…" ucapnya datar.

"Hei, salah harusnya begini." Dan gadis berambut pirang ini memperlihatkan cara yang benar dalam menyambut tamu.

"_IRASHAIMASU_…!" serunya sambil membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya, tak lupa dengan senyum riangnya.

"Pengunjung tak jadi masuk di restoran ini, jika kau bertampang seram seperti itu, senyumlah sedikit!" pemuda ini hanya cuek mendengar ocehan gadis ini.

.

.

PRAANG

"Kenapa bisa pecah, kau harus hati-hati mencuci piring, harga piring itu sangat mahal!" terdengar omelan dari seorang gadis bermata emerald, dan pemuda pirang ini hanya nyengir lebar. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia membersihkan piring, jadi seperti itu jadinya, harus ada piring yang dikorbankan.

.

.

.

"Sa…sasuke-san, Sasuke-san harus membersihkan meja ini dengan lap pembersih, jika ada sisa makanan yang tercecer."

"Huh, aku tak mau diajar oleh Nona Penguntit seperti kau!"

Dan sepertinya membutuhkan beberapa hari atau berbulan-bulan untuk mengajarkan ketiga pemuda yang sangat sulit diatur seperti itu. Mungkinkah mulai dari situ, mereka akan dekat. Ketiga gadis yang baru saja putus cinta berhadapan dengan pemuda yang belum pernah mengenal cinta, dan pemuda yang satunya pernah merasakannya, tapi sama halnya dengan para gadis ini, sama-sama ditinggalkan.

.

.

**~Tsuzuku~**

.

.**  
**

**

* * *

**

Ogenki minna?... Gomen sebesar2nya dah tlat bgt update, sblmny file chap ini ilang gara2 virus. Trus smpet mles bgt bwt ketik ulang aplg jdwal n tgs2 mulai pdat, tp mlai smangat lg setelah bc repyu kalian…

**Thanks to :**

**Sabaku Tema-chan**

**Ice cream blueberry**

**Moe chan**

**Uchiyuu nagisa**

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**

**MarMoet Hime Chan**

**Nerazzuri**

**NaruSaku LuffyNami IchiRuki**

**Fujaru**

**RaraFyraNamikazeMalas Login**

**el Cierto**

**Ekha**

**Kuromaki Shana**

**Zoroute**

**Kagurazaka Suzuran**

**Lollytha-chan**

**Shaniechan**

Dan buat readers silent dan juga yang uda ngefave, Yuki sangat berterima kasih…Repyu, dkungan serta bimbingan dari para senpai bkin Yuki jg smangat nerusin ni fict… Bagaimanapun Yuki msh blajar untuk jd author yg lbih baik, jadi kritik ato saran Yuki terima dengan senang hati asal membangun,n bs krm lwat PM…

Hontouni Arigatou gozaimasu…

Wasurenai, click the box R E V I E W

.

.

**The Next Chapter**

.

"Ayo, tampar! kau ingin membalas perlakuanku di bandara kan?" sengit gadis yang berambut pirang.

Pemuda dihadapannya hanya menatapnya dengan raut muka yang datar, tak ada sahutan untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan gadis pirang yang rambutnya tergerai panjang ini.

Namun ekspresinya berubah ketika tangan kanannya bergerak, mengangkat, dan ingin melayangkan ke pipi kanan gadis di depannya.

Seketika itu, gadis ini memejamkan matanya, tak ingin melihat perlakuan yang akan terjadi.

Tak ada rasa sakit yang menghantam pipinya, hanya sebuah sentuhan yang dia rasakan, sentuhan dari tangan pemuda ini yang terasa begitu hangat seakan mengusapnya pelan.

"Aku akan membalasnya dengan ini," bisik pemuda ini di telinga kiri sang gadis

Sebuah sapuan lembut dan sedikit lembab mendarat di pipi kiri sang gadis. Sebuah kecupan yang singkat, namun mampu membuat jantung gadis ini bagai tersengat listrik.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

Way to Love © Yuki Tsukushi

**AU, OOC, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read!**

Yonde Kudasai

.

**Chapter 3**

~First Day~

.

.

Silih waktu telah berganti, langit tampak menghitam dengan jutaan kilauan yang bertaburan, mengisi suatu keindahan pada warna yang kelam, hitam dan putih yang kecil nan mengkilau, bak untaian kalung mutiara yang putus dan jatuh berhamburan pada permadani yang gelap. Malam mulai larut, penghuni bumi mulai menyamankan dirinya di atas futon, merebahkan diri untuk melepaskan kepenatan sejenak.

Pemuda pirang itu tak melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukan para penghuni bumi diwaktu ini, karena dirinya masih terjaga, belum sanggup membiarkan kedua kelopaknya terpejam, yang dia lakukan hanyalah berbaring sambil mengamati sebuah foto, gambar dirinya bersama seorang gadis yang sangat manis. Gambar wajah gadis itu dia usap perlahan, menatapnya selayaknya dirinya ada di depannya. Tatapan dengan mata yang sewarna dengan langit cerah begitu sendu menyiratkan suatu rasa yang terbendung teramat dalam. Kemudian dia dekap foto itu, merasakan dirinya memeluk gadis itu untuk bersandar di dadanya.

"Aku merindukanmu…"

Hanya dua kata yang terucap dari bibir pemuda ini, sambil memejamkan matanya, meresapi sebuah rasa yang mendalam sampai mengantarkan dia pada bunga tidurnya. Dua buah kamar yang letaknya sangat dekat dari kamar milik pemuda pirang itu, terdengar sepi menunjukkan penghuninya menikmati istirahatnya. Mereka begitu lelah melakukan hal yang mereka lakukan tadi, dan yang pastinya esoknya adalah hari pertama mereka melakukan suatu rutinitas yang masih baru atau sebelumnya belum pernah mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

Sang Surya mulai sedikit demi sedikit menampakkan dirinya dari balik awan, menyembulkan dirinya dengan sorotan sinar yang begitut terang, pertanda pagi telah datang, dan dedaunan terasa lembab karena setitik embun menyentuh dan membasahinya.

Sebuah restoran yang berada di ujung jalan yang posisinya agak sedikit tinggi dibanding sekitarnya dengan letak yang tak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota, namun suasananya sangat nyaman dan asri karena pepohonan dan semacam tanaman bunga memperindah gambaran tempat makan ini, terlihat telah ada yang melakukan aktifitas di dalamnya, namun bisa dilihat pintu kaca ini belum terbuka lebar, pertanda bahwa restoran ini belum bisa untuk dimasuki pengunjung, karena sekarang masih terlalu pagi. Dan dari balik kaca terlihat ketiga pemuda yang memakai pakaian yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka pelayan dari restoran ini sedang membersihkan ruangan restoran itu. Asisten dari pemilik restoran ini agak heran mendapati para pemuda itu sangat cepat datangnya, lebih dulu dibanding pekerja lainnya.

Restoran ini belum bisa dibilang mewah, namun kalau dilihat dari banyaknya kursi dan meja, tempat ini sangat banyak pengunjungnya, mungkin karena letaknya atau pun suasananya. Di sudut ruangan tempat ini, ada panggung yang cukup untuk menghibur para pengunjung yang menikmati hidangan dari tempat makan ini. Di atas panggung itu ada beberapa peralatan musik, seperti satu unit drum, beberapa gitar akustik dan elektrik, tak lupa juga dengan dua buah mikrofon, dan juga alat musik yang sangat mengambil tempat panggung ini, yang terbentuk dari konstruksi kayu hitam yang mengkilap, dengan tuts berjumlah delapan puluh delapan, yang memiliki sederetan senar-senar yang diketuk. Alat musik yang sangat cocok untuk musik instrumental yang dimainkan dengan jemari tangan.

Di depan tepatnya di bagian atas restoran ini terukir dengan nama Senju, nama dari restoran ini. Nama yang diambil dari marga pemilik restoran ini.

Seorang gadis yang mengikat rambut cokelatnya dengan model cepol dua berjalan memasuki restoran ini. Raut wajah kebingungan terbentuk diwajahnya ketika matanya menangkap sosok-sosok yang asing baginya, kemudian dia pun menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, kalian pelayan baru yah?" tanyanya kepada pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang sibuk menyapu lantai. Dan pemuda itu pun mendongak karena sebuah sapaan menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Ya, kami ini pelayan baru. Nona ini siapa?"

"Eh, aku juga pelayan di sini. Perkenalkan namaku Tenten. Kalau kau?"

"Panggil aku Naruto. O'iya, kau lihat pemuda yang rambutnya aneh, namanya Sasuke." katanya dengan menunjuk pemuda yang sedang membersihkan meja. Dirinya yang disebut dengan rambut aneh mendelik dengan mata yang tajam, menatap pemuda yang sedang menunjuknya, sedangkan pemuda pirang itu hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Dan pemuda yang mencat rambutnya dengan warna merah bata itu, bernama Gaara." Pemuda itu menghentikan aktfitas membersihkan kaca jendela ketika mendengar penuturan sahabatnya mengenai rambutnya, memberikan tatapan yang sulit di artikan oleh gadis yang bernama Tenten ini, namun pemuda pirang ini bisa mengetahui sinyal apa yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya.

"Eh, warna rambutmu asli ya, Gaara?"

"Cih…"

Pemuda pirang itu hanya nyengir lebar melihat roman wajah milik pemuda dengan tato di dahinya. Sepertinya pemuda yang dikenal dengan sapaan Naruto ini sangat suka mengerjai kedua sahabatnya dengan perkataannya yang konyol, namun menimbulkan reaksi terhadap objek kejahilannya.

"Wah, salam kenal ya semua. Moga kalian senang kerja di sini."

"Aa… itu pasti Nona Tenten!"

"Hei, jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Naruto. Cukup dengan Tenten saja."

"OK..."

Gadis bercepol dua itu meninggalkan ketiga pemuda itu setelah mengakhiri pembicaraannya, dan menuju suatu ruangan untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian khusus pelayan.

.

.

.

Telah tampak pintu restoran ini terbuka lebar, beberapa pengunjung pun tengah menikmati jamuan yang telah mereka pesan. Menu dari restoran ini sangat beragam, hampir semua makanan khas negara ini bisa di dapatkan di tempat ini. Pemuda bermata onyx dengan seragam hitam putihnya serta celemek hitam yang membalut badannya, tengah tampak melayani pengunjung yang akan memesan makanan dari menu yang memiliki sederetan nama-nama makanan. Dia pun mencatat pesanan pengunjung, walau raut wajahnya masih datar-datar saja, namun sepertinya dia sangat menikmati pekerjaan ini. Kadang wajahnya berubah sinis jika pengunjungnya adalah seorang gadis atau pun wanita dewasa yang menggodanya dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Sudah menjadi resiko memiliki wajah yang punya pesona, yang mampu menaklukan hati kaum wanita hanya dengan melihatnya pertama kali, sehingga wanita pun tergoda untuk menarik perhatian pemuda tampan ini. Sedangkan sahabatnya yang memiliki lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya, sedang berdiri di pintu masuk restoran ini, menyambut dan mengucapkan salam selamat datang maupun ucapan terima kasih karena telah mengunjungi tempat ini, walau dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, tapi masih saja banyak yang tersenyum untuk membalas ucapan pemuda ini. Sepertinya perkataan gadis yang berambut pirang pada tempo hari itu salah, karena justru banyak pengunjung yang datang bukannya malah takut untuk masuk di restoran ini. Apalagi sebagian dari pengunjung lebih banyak perempuan dibanding dengan lawannya. Apakah dikarenakan pemuda ini yang tak kalah tampannya sedang berdiri tegak di sisi pintu yang terbuka lebar, mampu menarik perhatian kalangan wanita yang melewati tempat ini.

Sahabatnya yang satunya lagi, yang memiliki rambut jabrik sewarna mentari, juga sedang menjamu pengunjung restoran ini, hal yang sama dilakukan oleh sahabatnya, mencatat pesanan yang akan di pesan dan membawa pesanan itu sampai meletakkannya di atas meja yang di tempati oleh pengunjung-pengunjung itu. Senyumnya yang menawan sangat di sukai para penyantap hidangan di tempat ini, dan tutur katanya yang ramah dan bersahabat, sangat berbeda dengan sahabatnya yang tak banyak bicara sehingga mereka merasa puas dijamu olehnya.

"Sa…sasuke-san, i-ini pesanan meja nomor empat," kata gadis berambut panjang indigo ini dari bilik yang terbuka, dekat dari ruang dapur, tempat yang memang menaruh kertas pesanan maupun hidangan yang dipesan.

"Tanpa diberitahu, aku sudah tahu, Nona Pe-ngun-tit," jawab pemuda Sasuke ini dengan sinisnya. Sepertinya julukan yang diberikan oleh pemuda berambut emo ini akan selalu melekat kepada gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke-san masih memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Julukan itu memang cocok buatmu, Nona. Kau tak ingat di bandara, kau mengikutiku sampai ke toilet kan?"

"Ta-tapi Sasuke san, a-aku tidak mengikutimu, aku salah masuk toilet."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kenapa saat kau sadar, kau memelukku begitu erat,hm? Katakan saja kau fans padaku." Gadis itu sedikit melongo mendengar tutur kata pemuda ini yang sedikit membanggakan diri.

"Eh, bu-bukan begitu sasuke-san. I-itu… A-aku… aku kira, eng…"

"Cepetan kalau ngomong!" Gadis itu kaget mendengar hentakan yang agak keras menyapa gendang telinganya, buliran keringat pun mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"A-aku kira, Sa…sasuke-san itu, Akamaru."

"HAH! Akamaru?"

"Di-dia boneka anjingku, Sasuke-san…"

_Tuing!_ Urat nadi mulai muncul di bagian kening pemuda ini.

"Hmm… Bau parfum Sasuke-san sangat mirip dengannya. Sehingga a-aku tak sadar menghirup lama-lama aroma Sasuke-san saat itu."

Dia melebarkan kedua matanya, saat mendengar perkataan itu.

"Heh, kau harus memeriksakan hidungmu, Nona. Parfumku itu sangat mahal, aku membelinya saat di Paris. Itu merek terkenal!" ucapnya yang tak mau kalah.

"Ta-tapi benar sangat mirip. Justru a-aku membelinya saat pameran…" Sejenak gadis ini berpikir. "Hmm… tepatnya di pasar Loak, Sasuke-san."

_JDERR_

"APPA?"

"Kalau ingin parfum seperti itu, a-aku bisa mengantar Sasuke-san. Harganya pun sangat murah." Gadis yang sangat baik hati memberikan suatu informasi dan ingin menemaninya. Tapi kelihatannya, seakan berpromosi.

"Dasar gadis bodoh!"

Dia langsung meninggalkan tempat itu, tak lupa mengambil pesanan yang telah dipesan, namun guratan wajahnya terlihat kesal ketika mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Mungkin menurutnya, berbicara dengan gadis itu hanya menambah kekesalannya saja.

'Enak saja parfumku disamakan dengan parfum loakan!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Apa Sasuke-san masih marah kepadaku ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya, seraya memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, sambil melihat tubuh tegap yang berjalan meninggalkannya.

.

.

Terlihat di ruang dapur, ketiga gadis yang sedang piawai memasak pesanan pengunjung restoran ini. Yah, mereka termasuk koki yang sangat berbakat. Sedangkan gadis yang bernama Tenten, terlihat sedang berdiri di depan meja kasir, melayani tamu yang sedang berada di depan mejanya, menghitung semua biaya yang telah di pesan oleh pengunjung ini. Dan terlihat wanita yang memakai pakaian khas ini sedang mengawasi ketiga pekerja baru itu. Wanita ini juga sangat dekat dengan pemilik restoran ini, bisa dikatakan dia adalah manajer tempat ini.

Semuanya lancar, tak ada kendala atau pun kejadian yang bisa merugikan tempat ini yang dilakukan ketiga pekerja yang masih baru.

.

.

.

.

_Pukk_

"Teme, apa kau ingin menghibur pengunjung?" Pemuda jabrik itu menyapa sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut emo, dengan memukul pelan pundaknya.

"Apa maumu, Dobe?"

"Ayolah. Kau mengerti maksudku,Teme? Tanganmu tak gatal untuk memukul alat musik itu, hanya berada di situ, tak ada yang memainkannya." Pemuda onyx itu hanya terdiam dan pandangannya tertuju pada panggung kecil yang berada di pojok ruangan ini.

"Apalagi sekarang semua sedang menikmati pesanannya, dan tak ada pengunjung yang baru masuk 'kan."

"Huh… terserah maumu, Dobe!"

"Hahaha… Kau gampang dibujuk kalau berhubungan dengan itu." ucapnya sambil tertawa lebar. Mereka pun beranjak dari tempat itu, setelah melepas celemek yang melekat pada tubuh mereka. Akan lucu jadinya jika masih mengenakannya, di saat sedang berada dipanggung. Dan pemuda yang memiliki tiga goresan di pipinya menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Gaara, _Come on Bro_!" serunya. Awalnya dia hanya menatap heran ajakan sahabatnya, namun dia pun beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya gadis yang mengikat rambut pirangnya.

"Cih, bukan urusanmu, Nona!" Pemuda ini terus berjalan, mendekati para sahabatnya yang akan naik ke sebuah panggung kecil yang berada pada sudut ruangan ini. Dan sang gadis hanya cemberut mendengar ucapan ketus dari pemuda itu.

"Eh, Apa yang akan dilakukan ketiga pemuda itu, Ino pig?" tanya gadis bermata emerald ini ketika keluar dari ruang dapur dan melihat ketiga pemuda itu mendekati tempat sudut itu.

"Kita lihat saja, apa yang akan mereka lakukan, Forehead!"

"Mu-mungkin mereka ingin memberikan suatu pertunjukkan kecil dengan menyanyi." kata gadis berambut indigo yang telah ada di antara kedua gadis ini.

"Mereka tak akan bisa mengalahkan pemuda tampan kita 'kan, Hinata… Iya kan Ino _Pig_?"

"Yah… Kau benar. Mereka hanya sekedar pamer." jawabnya dengan nada meremehkan.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin menyanyikan lagu apa, Naruto?" tanyanya setibanya di panggung itu. Sahabatnya hanya tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan pemuda bermata _turquoise _ini.

"Kau pasti tahu lagu apa yang ingin aku nyanyikan saat ini."

"Kenapa lagu itu, hah? Kalau kau begini terus, kau belum bisa mengikhlaskan kepergiannya, _Dobe_."

"Sudahlah, Sasuke… Dia hanya ingin lagu itu."

"Aku hanya ingin mengenangnya, Teme. Ayolah, bantulah sahabatmu ini."

"Kau masih saja membela si Bodoh itu, Gaara."

Sehingga mereka pun mengambil posisi untuk mempertunjukkan aksi mereka. Sasuke mendekati sekumpulan alat musik pukul. Dia pun duduk pada sebuah kursi yang di depannya telah ada alat musik drum, dan memegang dua stik untuk memukul drum agar mengeluarkan bunyi menggelegar dan atraktif sehingga menambah semangat siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Ini termasuk juga alat musik utama dalam sebuah pertunjukan musik, agar menarik perhatian pengunjung, mampu membawa suasana ceria dan lebih hidup.

Sedangkan kedua pemuda itu, mengambil masing-masing gitar elektrik, kemudian mengalungkan tali gitar itu pada bahu mereka. Para pengunjung yang sedang menikmati makan siang, tertuju pada mereka, ingin melihat aksi yang mereka bawakan, yang mungkin sangat menghibur. Ditambah dengan wajah ketiga pemuda ini yang sangat tampan sedang memegang alat musik, memberikan kesan 'keren' tiap wanita yang sedang memandang mereka di ruangan ini, kecuali ketiga gadis yang sejak dari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

Naruto dan Gaara, mulai memberikan nada intro dengan memetik senar gitar itu, memberikan chord yang sedikit berbeda namun menciptakan melodi yang selaras. Beberapa saat, Sasuke pun masuk dengan menabuh alat drum, dan setelah itu Naruto pun mulai bernyanyi…

.

_Saw you walk in to the room_

_Thought i'd try to talk to you  
Babe, am i ever glad you wanted me to  
Its been two years to the day  
half the time I've been away  
I know I'm not there enough  
but that's gonna change  
cause I'm coming back  
to show you that  
I'm keeping the promise that i made_

_When i'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
cause i miss you, whenever you're not around  
when i kiss you  
i still get butterflies  
years from now,  
I'll make every second count  
when I'm with you_  
(na na na na na nananananana)

Suara pemuda ini mengisi ruangan ini serta suara musik yang menjadi pengiringnya. Suaranya cukup bagus, mampu menarik perhatian yang sedang menyaksikannya. Kalau ditilik lebih jelas, ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan dan kerinduan. Seakan lagu yang dia bawakan adalah perwakilan perasaan yang tengah dia rasakan sekarang ini.

Sejenak, gadis berambut pink itu tertegun mendengarnya, mendengar tiap kata yang terucap dari pemuda bermata _sapphire_ ini dengan alunan nada yang pas. Dikarenakan makna dari lagu itu, walau secara keseluruhan tak mewakili perasaannya saat ini, tapi membuatnya teringat pada pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah yang rupawan dikala bersamanya. Waktu yang mereka isi berdua, yang dia anggap amatlah berharga. Yah, gadis ini sangat merindukannya, merindukan pemudanya yang berada jauh di sana, yang mungkin belum tentu merasakannya jua.

Sedangkan gadis berambut pirang itu tertuju pada permainan Gaara. 'Aneh, apa dia memang tak punya ekspresi? wajahnya begitu-begitu saja memainkan gitar. Ah, Sai-kun lebih unggul dibanding dia, Sai-kun selalu tersenyum.' ucapnya pada dirinya sembari membayangkan sosok pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam nan legam, tersenyum kepadanya, dan dia pun ikut tersenyum seakan membalas senyuman pemuda yang ada dikhayalannya.

Dengan mata lavendernya, dia melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sangat intens. Sontak dirinya terkejut ketika yang memukul drum itu adalah pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga yang menempel di kedua pipinya, sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kiba-kun…" lirihnya. Dia pun tersipu malu, dan membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Namun itu tak berapa lama, dengan sekejap wajah pemuda yang tersenyum itu langsung digantikan dengan wajah pemuda yang menatapnya sinis dengan mata onyx-nya. Cepat-cepat gadis ini menundukkan kepalanya.

'A-aku pikir benar-benar Kiba-kun.' lirihnya dalam hati, dan menghela nafas. "Hhhuuufffttt…"

.

_We've had our ups and downs_  
_But we've always worked them out_  
_Babe am i ever glad we got this far now_  
_Still i'm lying here tonight_  
_Wishing i was by your side_  
_Cause when i'm not there enough_  
_Nothing feels right_  
_So i'm coming back to show you that_

_I'll love you the rest of my life_

_When i'm with you_  
_I'll make every second count_  
_cause i miss you, whenever your not around_  
_When i kiss you_  
_I still get butterflies years from now_  
_I'll make every second count_  
_When i'm with you_

.

"Sepertinya mantan kalian akan memiliki saingan jika mereka ada di sini."

"TENTEN!" seru ketiga gadis ini saat menyadari seorang gadis bercepol dua berada di belakang mereka.

"Kau itu mengagetkan kami saja." ujar gadis bermata emerald.

"Eh, kalian sangat fokus melihat mereka yah. Wajar sih, mereka seperti punya kharisma berada di panggung. Apalagi mereka sangat tampan." ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Seketika, ketiga gadis itu _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"A-aku akan menceritakan Neji-nii, kalau Tenten-san menyukai ketiga pemuda itu sekaligus."

"Hah! Jangan Hinata-chan. Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan beritahu Neji yah… yah…" bujuknya. Bersamaan dengan itu mereka pun tertawa melihat raut wajah ketakutan yang ditampilkan gadis berambut coklat ini.

Tak jauh dari situ, terlihat dua wanita yang sedang mengamati ketiga pelayan baru yang masih menunjukkan aksinya.

"Mereka memang cocok menggantikan ketiga pelayan kita sebelumnya, Shizune." ucap wanita yang memiliki restoran ini.

"Maksud Nona Tsunade, Sasori, Sai dan Kiba?" tanya dari pemilik nama Shizune ini.

"Ya! Disaat mereka mengundurkan diri untuk kuliah ke luar negeri. Aku sedikit kehilangan mereka. Mereka sangat giat, ditambah sangat sering memberikan pertunjukan musik yang sederhana. Itu menjadi nilai _plus _buat restoran kita, ditambah dengan banyaknya pelanggan.

"Anda benar. Tapi bukan anda saja yang kehilangan mereka, _Tsunade-sama_."

"Aku tahu yang kau maksud, Shizune. Ketiga para koki kita 'kan? Mereka masih sangat muda, masih banyak waktu untuk bisa menemukan cinta sejati buat mereka."

"Tapi kalau dilihat, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata akan sulit melupakan mereka. Terlebih lagi itu cinta pertamanya."

"Aku yakin, situasi seperti itu bisa mereka atasi. Ditambah kehadiran ketiga pemuda tampan ini 'kan."

"Maksud Nona?" tanyanya

"Justru aku mendukung pemuda-pemuda ini dengan para koki kita. Bagaimana Shizune? Mereka sangat cocok 'kan."

"Ah, Anda bercanda! itu tidak mungkin. Aku sering melihat mereka berselisih. Jadi bagaimana bisa cocok?"

"Nah, justru itu yang akan jadi awal kedekatan mereka. Kita lihat beberapa bulan ke depan." Shizune tak menjawab ucapan wanita di sampingnya. Dan dirinya sedikit terkejut saat pemilik restoran ini bertanya kepadanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Shizune? Kau tak pernah cerita tentang pemuda yang kau sukai." tanyanya sembari tersenyum.

"Eh…?" Dia kehabisan akal untuk menjawab pertanyaan atasannya, rona malu terbias di wajahnya. Yah, dia malu karena sampai sekarang ini, belum ada pemuda yang membuatnya tertarik. Walaupun sudah ada beberapa pemuda yang mendekatinya, tapi dianggapnya hanya sebatas teman saja. Padahal usianya sangat memungkinkan untuk menikah.

.

_Whatever it takes_  
_Im not gonna break the promise i made_

_when i'm with you_  
_I'll make every second count_  
_cause i miss you, whenever your not around_  
_when i kiss you_  
_i still get butterflies_  
_years from now_  
_i'll make every second count_  
_when i'm with you_

_(na na na na na nananananana)_

.

Aksi mereka belum berhenti, suara dentuman alat musik itu, semakin menarik perhatian saja. Dari luar restoran ini, terlihat ketiga gadis sedang memperhatikan dengan seksama ketiga pemuda ini, melalu kaca bening restoran ini.

"Wah, Mereka hanya pelayan tapi sangat mempesona. Apalagi, vokalisnya. Dia sangat tampan!" seru seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang dengan warna yang agak mencolok, dan warna pupil agak kecoklatan.

"Gitarisnya juga tak kalah tampan, Sasame. Ah, aku ingin melihat mereka lebih dekat." ucapnya tak mau kalah. Gadis dengan rambut pendek kecoklatan ini, sangat menikmati objek pandangannya. Melihat pemuda berambut merah bata memainkan senar gitar.

"Aku penasaran melihat wajah penabuh drum itu. Kalau dari sini sangat tak jelas melihatnya." kata gadis berambut merah ini yang sedang memegang gagang kacamata tipisnya untuk melihat lebih jelas keadaan di dalam restoran ini.

"Makanya kita masuk saja!"

"Eh, Kita 'kan mau ke Shibuya! Lain kali saja kita kesini." Kedua gadis itu langsung cemberut mendengarnya.

"Hei! Masih ada hari esok. Kalian ini seperti baru saja melihat pemuda tampan." ucapnya lagi, setelah melihat raut wajah sahabatnya yang tak senang dengan perkataannya.

"Huh…!"

.

.

Dan tak lama kemudian pertunjukkan mereka selesai. Suara riuh tepukan tangan terdengar dari beberapa pengunjung yang menyaksikannya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengucapkan terima kasih, tak lupa memberikan senyuman lebarnya. Sedangkan kedua sahabatnya hanya memasang muka datar. Setelah itu mereka pun turun, dan mengenakan kembali celemek itu. Dan sahabatnya pun kembali menempati posisi yang dekat dengan pintu masuk ruangan ini.

"Naruto, ada beberapa pengunjung yang baru datang. Sebaiknya kau melayani mereka."

"Baik, Sakura-_chan_. Eh, aku bisa memanggilmu seperti itu kan, Nona?"

"Itu tak masalah, Naruto. Asal kau tak memanggilku dengan sebutan yang aneh." jawabnya, sembari menyodorkan senyuman pada pemuda ini. Sejenak dia tertegun melihat gadis ini, dan setelah itu dia pun membalas senyumnya. 'Dia sangat cantik, jika tersenyum seperti itu.' ucapnya dalam hati. Naruto masih tak beranjak dari tempat itu, dan menatap gadis yang nantinya akan dia sapa dengan embel-embel _chan_, melihatnya yang sejak dari dari tadi telah meninggalkan tempat itu, dan menuju dapur. Sahabatnya yang bernama Sasuke melihat arah mata Naruto pada satu fokus. Dia pun menyeringai, dan beranjak dari tempat itu, tak lupa mengambil memo kecil, untuk mencatat pesanan pengunjung.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa keadan langit mulai berubah, yang awalnya warna biru yang membentang di atas sana dan dihiasi dengan sekumpulan awan putih yang berarak, berganti dengan warna yang kelam namun begitu indah, karena pernak-pernik kecil yang berkilauan menggantung di sana, serta sang Bulan yang menggantikan tugas sang Surya, memberikan cahaya yang amat anggun pada saat ini.

Suasana restoran ini mulai agak lengang, karena tak lama lagi restoran sederhana ini akan tutup. Dan hanya beberapa saja pengunjung yang sedang menikmati hidangan yang disajikan oleh restoran ini. Terlihat ketiga pelayan baru itu membersihkan meja, mengambil peralatan makan yang telah dipakai, dan mengelap meja itu dari noda makanan yang berceceran agak tampak bersih.

Dan salah satu dari mereka menghentikan kegiatannya saat melihat gadis yang memiliki nama bunga pada musim sekarang ini, berjalan menuju panggung dan duduk berhadapan pada tuts-tuts putih dan hitam. Sontak pemuda ini terkejut mendengar nada yang dimainkan oleh gadis ini. Irama ini sangat familiar baginya, mengingatkan dia pada seseorang.

Sedangkan gadis di panggung itu dengan jemarinya menari-nari pada sederetan papan tuts, dan dia pun mulai bernyanyi. Sebuah lagu yang amat disukainya.

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

Suaranya cukup indah, mungkin karena dia membawakannya dengan penuh perasaan. Dia pun melanjutkan tiap baris lagu itu, dengan suara musik piano yang selalu mengiringi. Namun suaranya terhenti, ketika ada seseorang yang menyambung lagu yang dia bawakan dan suara dentingan senar terdengar ditelinganya.

_.  
From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on_

_._

Pemuda itu ternyata Naruto. Pemuda yang sebelumnya telah menyumbangkan suaranya tadi siang. Dia pun tersenyum, dan memberikan sebuah isyarat kalau dia ingin duet bersamanya. Dan gadis ini menyetujui permintaannya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka pun bernyanyi, tiap kalimat pada lagu itu mereka nyanyikan secara bergantian, seakan saling sahut menyahut, membalas tiap kalimat yang mereka ucapkan. Dengan paduan dua alat musik yang berbeda, piano dan gitar akustik. Dan pada akhirnya mereka sama-sama menyanyikannya.

_._

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you_

_.  
From this moment as long as I Iive  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on_

_._

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

_.  
From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
_.

Bersamaan dengan itu. kedua sahabatnya masih membersihkan meja, dan berbincang sembari melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Bukankah ini lagu yang sering dinyanyikan kekasih Naruto, Sas?"

"Yah, makanya si _Dobe-baka_ itu menyanyikannya jg. Itu seperti lagu kenangannya saat bersama gadis itu."

"Kau khawatir dengan Naruto?"

"Sebagai sahabatnya, tentu saja. Aku tak ingin melihatnya lagi melakukan hal yang mencelakai dirinya sendiri hanya karena seorang gadis. Kau masih ingat waktu itu 'kan, Gaara?"

"Tak mungkin aku melupakannya. Menurutku berada di Jepang, akan membantu dia untuk menemukan yang baru. Bicara tentang seorang gadis, kau masih saja membenci mereka?"

"Hn. Mereka makhluk mengerikan."

"Hei, Ini di Jepang bukan di Amerika. Gadis di sini pasti berbeda dengan di sana. Kau masih saja trauma dengan hal itu."

"Hei! Jangan mengungkit masa laluku, Bodoh. Di mataku, mereka sama saja.

"Jadi bagaimana kau akan menikah, sedangkan kau membenci wanita. Tak mungkin 'kan kau menikah dengan seorang pria, heh!" Seringai pemuda berambut merah ini tambah menjadi saja karena berhasil membuat pemuda onyx ini bereaksi. Tapi justru pemuda berambut emo ini menyeringai dan mengatakan…

"Sepertinya kau yang akan menikah dengan pria, Gaar! Kau tak pernah melirik sedikit pun seorang gadis, disaat kita masih di New York. Sedangkan gadis di sana selalu berusaha mendekatimu. Itu menandakan kau memiliki kelainan seksual." ucapnya seakan membalas perkataannya yang tajam.

"Karena tak ada satu pun yang aku sukai. Seperti yang kau bilang, karena gadis di sana mengerikan. Aku tak ingin mengalami hal yang memalukan sepertimu." Senyum licik tampak di wajah pemuda yang memiliki tato di keningnya.

"Kau mengejekku, hah!" Raut wajahnya mengeras, kilatan emosi terpancar pada onyxnya. Sepertinya dia kalah, kalah berdebat jika mengenai seorang gadis. Tapi pada saat itu muncul seorang gadis yang menegurnya sambil berkacak pingggang.

"Kenapa kalian pada ribut? Kerja yang benar, kalian ingin dipecat?"

"Cih, kau tak melihat apa yang kami lakukan. Sangat disayangkan mata jernih itu, punya penglihatan yang buruk!"

"Ka-kau…!"

"Hei, sudahlah Gaara. Kami hanya berbincang saja. Apa itu tak boleh sambil mengerjakan tugas ini?" Gadis ini tak menjawabnya, dia langsung meninggalkan kedua pemuda ini.

"Kau melukai perasaannya dengan suara ketusmu itu, Bodoh. Sepertinya bukan aku saja yang membenci seorang gadis, heh." Dia hanya diam tak membalas ucapan Sasuke, dan menatap tubuh gadis itu yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

Kedua insan itu telah menyelesaikan aksi duetnya, dan suara tepukan tangan yang tak terlalu ramai, karena hanya beberapa saja yang menyaksikan mereka. Mereka pun turun tanpa ada kata yang mereka katakan. Namun hanya senyuman yang mereka berikan, mengisyaratkan kata terima kasih.

.

.

.

Restoran ini pun telah tutup, menandakan sekarang adalah jam pulang bagi pekerja.

"Naruto, aku pulang duluan yah!" seru gadis yang bernama Tenten, saat melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang membawa kantong sampah yang akan dia buang.

"Yo.. _Ki o tsukeru_, Tenten."

"_Hai'. Doitta. Bye_…"

Naruto membuangnya pada tong sampah yang jaraknya tak jauh dari restoran ini. Dan akan kembali ke restoran ini untuk mengganti pakaiannya untuk bergegas pulang. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat gadis yang dikenalnya berjalan menuju bukit kecil yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia pun berbalik arah untuk mengikuti gadis ini.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda bertato ini hendak keluar dari restoran ini, namun dihadang oleh gadis yang pernah menamparnya saat dia baru sampai di Kota ini.

"Hei! kau masih dendam padaku, sehingga tiap berbicara kepadaku kau selalu mendelik tajam dan berbicara kasar kepadaku." Pemuda ini tak menghiraukannya dan dia pun berhasil keluar dari restoran ini. Namun gadis ini mengejarnya.

"Kau marah karena aku menamparmu?" Pemuda ini terus berjalan, berjalan menuju parkiran, tempat dia memarkirkan sepedanya.

"Hei!" Gadis ini mencegat langkahnya dengan memegang lengan pemuda ini sehingga pemuda itu pun berbalik kepadanya.

"Ayo, tampar! Kau ingin membalas perlakuanku di bandara kan?" sengit gadis ini. Pemuda dihadapannya hanya menatapnya dengan raut muka yang datar, tak ada sahutan untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan gadis pirang yang rambutnya tergerai panjang ini. Namun ekspresinya berubah ketika tangan kanannya bergerak, mengangkat, dan ingin melayangkan ke pipi kanan gadis di depannya.

Seketika itu, gadis ini memejamkan matanya, tak ingin melihat perlakuan yang akan terjadi.

Tak ada rasa sakit yang menghantam pipinya, hanya sebuah sentuhan yang dia rasakan, sentuhan dari tangan pemuda ini yang terasa begitu hangat seakan mengusapnya pelan.

"Aku akan membalasnya dengan ini," bisik pemuda ini di telinga kanan sang gadis.

Sebuah sapuan lembut dan sedikit lembab mendarat di pipi kanan sang gadis. Sebuah kecupan yang singkat, namun mampu membuat jantung gadis ini bagai tersengat listrik.

"Wajahmu ini hanya untuk dicium, Nona. Namun jika kau memintaku menamparmu lagi, aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih dibanding ini, seperti menjilatinya mungkin,heh…" katanya dengan senyum licik yang tergambar di wajahnya, sambil mengusap pipi, letak kecupan yang barusan dia berikan kepada gadis ini.

Gadis ini masih mematung, dan masih tak sadar jika pemuda ini telah meninggalkannya dengan senyuman aneh yang sering dia perlihatkan pada sahabatnya. Beberapa detik kemudian…

1

2

3

"AAARRRGGGHHH… BRENGSEK!"

Pemuda ini masih mendengar teriakan gadis ini walau sekarang dia meninggalkan restoran ini dengan mengayuh sepedanya. Dan ekspresinya berbeda dibanding sebelumnya, seraya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dia menempelkan tangan kanannya pada dadanya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memegang setir sepeda.

'Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa hanya mengecupnya saja membuat jantungku berdetak cepat?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sering ke sini, Sakura-_chan_!" Gadis ini terkejut dan cepat berbalik karena mendengar sebuah teguran.

"Na-naruto! Kau mengikutiku?"

"Hehe… Aku hanya mengawasimu, gadis sepertimu tak baik berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini."

"Eh… Aku memang baru pertama kali sendirian ke sini. Biasanya selalu ada yang menemaniku jika ke bukit ini."

"Pasti orang spesial yang menemanimu ke sini 'kan." Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Karena yang dikatakan pemuda ini benar adanya, pemuda yang sangat dicintainya, yang selalu bersamanya jika ke tempat ini. Pemuda itulah yang pertama kali menunjukkan tempat yang indah ini, sekaligus tempat yang kerap kali dikunjungi mereka jika hanya ingin berdua, saling bercengkerama seraya melihat indahnya malam yang penuh dengan taburan bintang.

Tempat yang memang indah, karena dari sini terlihat sebagian kota Tokyo yang dipenuhi dengan gedung-gedung tinggi, sang pencakar langit yang kokoh sekaligus anggun dan angkuh karena kemilau lampu-lampu yang menjadi pesonanya, mampu menyaingi keindahan taburan berlian. Salah satu sisi lain dari kecantikan sang malam pada sebuah kota metropolitan.

"Aku tak menyangka, suaramu sangat bagus, Naruto. Dan saat bersama teman-temanmu, kalian seperti band sungguhan."

"Ah, kau berlebihan Sakura-chan. Kau pun memiliki suara yang merdu. O'iya, apa lagu yang kau nyanyikan itu lagu favoritmu atau semacam kenangan bersama seseorang, hm?" Gadis ini menoleh pada pemuda ini, dengan pancaran wajah kesedihan dan guratan kerinduan. Pemuda ini pun menatapnya. Tak ada kata yang terucap, mereka hanya saling memandang. Biru cemerlang dan hijau menawan saling bertemu. Saling menyelami sampai ke dasar warna indah itu. Mereka menghentikannya, saat menyadari bahwa mereka terlalu lama menatap.

"Yah, lagu yang kunyanyikan itu bisa dikatakan lagu kenangan tentangnya. Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Heh, aku bisa merasakannya saat mendengarmu menyanyikannya. Kau tahu, lagu itu juga lagu kenangan buatku untuknya. " Gadis ini menoleh pada pemuda yang tengah duduk di sampingnya, melihat wajah pemuda ini yang sedang menatap langit malam ini. Yang bisa dia tangkap adalah pemuda ini seperti dirinya. Sedang merasakan hal yang sama dirasakannya saat ini. Rasa Kehilangan dan kerinduan.

"Hmm… Sepertinya pemuda di dekatku ini sedang patah hati."

"Hehe… Dan tragisnya, gadis di dekatku ini pun mengalami nasib yang sama denganku."

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Entah kenapa mereka mau menceritakan hal yang pribadi kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Dan di saat itu juga, mereka pun saling bercerita, untuk mengenal lebih jauh. Keduanya merasa nyaman, dan seakan beban terasa ringan dipikulnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck, Si Dobe itu kemana sih? Seharusnya yang mengerjakan tugas ini 'kan dia." Terlihat pemuda berambut emo itu sedang mencuci banyak piring, dan seperti kewalahan melakukannya. Baginya ini adalah hal pertama kalinya dia lakukan, hal yang sering dilakukan oleh kalangan wanita. Tak jauh dari situ gadis berambut panjang dengan poni yang menutupi keningnya, sedang memperhatikan pemuda itu. Dan dia pun mendekatinya.

"Sasuke-san. Boleh aku membantu mencucinya?" tanyanya dengan menawarkan bantuan.

"Aku bisa melakukannnya sendiri tanpa bantuanmu. Menjauh dariku!" Tapi gadis ini masih bergeming di tempatnya, tak ada keinginan untuk beranjak dari situ.

"Hei, kenapa kau masih saja di situ?" tanyanya saat menyadari gadis itu belum meninggalkannya.

"A-aku hanya ingin mengawasi Sasuke-san."

"Untuk?"

"Takut. Nanti ada piring yang pecah."

_Tuing!_

"Kau semakin membuatku jengkel! Pergi dari si- Oouuggh…" Jari telunjuknya terluka, dia tak menyadari saat itu sedang mencuci sebuah pisau. Dan muncullah warna kemerahan yang keluar dari sayatan kecil di jarinya.

"Eh, Sasuke-san teriris pisau, harus cepat di obati nanti infeksi!" Dia tak menghiraukan perkataan gadis ini. Pandangannya hanya fokus pada warna kemerahan, dan tangannya bergetar.

"Sasuke-san, kita ke ruangan ganti, di situ ada kotak obat!" Sang gadis pun mendorongnya, tak ada sahutan ketus yang sering dilontarkan untuk gadis ini, seakan dia menuruti apa yang diucapkannya. Dia masih terus memandang jari telunjuknya, yang semakin mengeluarkan darah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku, Naruto." katanya saat telah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Sama-sama, Sakura. Maaf, aku mengantarmu hanya dengan ini."

"Kau risih mengendarai sepeda?"

"Bukan begitu Sakura-chan. Aku hanya tak enak saja mengantar gadis cantik hanya dengan kendaraan sederhana ini." Seketika itu gadis ini tertawa, dan berujar…

"Kau ternyata suka menggoda wanita yah."

"Eh, tak semuanya. Ah, ini sudah larut malam. Aku pulang dulu, Sakura-chan. Sampai besok."

"Yah, sampai besok Naruto. Hati-hati!"

Pemuda ini pun mengayuh sepedanya, meninggalkan gadis ini yang tengah memandang punggungnya, semakin lama semakin menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah selesai Sasuke-san." ucap gadis ini, setelah selesai mengobati luka pada jari pemuda ini. Tapi sepertinya tak ada sahutan yang terdengar.

"Ke-kenapa wajah Sasuke-san agak berbeda dari yang tadi?"

Wajah pemuda ini bertambah pucat, dan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, dia memejamkan matanya beberapa kali dan membukanya kembali. Tapi…

"Sasu-eeeeeeehhhhhh…."

_BRUUUGGH_

.

.

.

.

.

"Gaar, Sasuke belum pulang?" tanya Naruto, setibanya di apartemen, dan tak melihat keberadaan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kau tak bersamanya pulang?" tanyanya kembali.

"Justru aku yang mengira kau pulang bersamanya. Sudahlah, dia itu pria bukan seorang gadis. Dia akan baik-baik saja." ujarnya yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada acara tv yang sedang dia tonton. Sejenak pemuda berkulit tan ini tengah berpikir tentang ucapan barusan dikatakan oleh sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah pulang semua, Nona Tsunade." ujar wanita berambut pendek ini kepada wanita di sampingnya.

"Yah, Kita juga harus pulang." ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Eh, Jangan lupa mengunci pintu restoran ini, Shizune!"

"Baik, Nona."

_CEKLEK_

Dan pintu ini pun terkunci. Tak mengira jika sebenarnya masih ada pelayan di dalam restoran ini.

.

.

"Sa… Sasuke-san, ba-bangun! Sadarlah! " katanya sambil mendorong badan yang sedang menimpa tubuh gadis ini, dan wajahnya memerah melihat wajah tampan pemuda ini begitu jelas di matanya. Sedangkan pemuda ini masih belum sadar juga.

"Sasuke-san, uugghh… berat sekali, aku tak sanggup."

Gadis ini pun menyerah, menyerah untuk menyingkirkan tubuh pemuda ini yang berada di atasnya, yang seenaknya ambruk dan menjatuhi gadis ini. Sepertinya peristiwa ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, namun dengan situasi yang berbeda. Yang dulunya gadis berambut indigo ini yang pingsan tapi sekarang gantian, pemuda ini yang tak sadarkan diri, dikarenakan phobia dengan darah. Heh, sungguh aneh tapi cukup menggelikan.

.

.

**~Tsuzuku~**

.

* * *

Msh ingat fict ini? Moga masih ada yang ingat yah!hehe…Gomennasai sbesar2nya bwt yg lama nunggu updatetan fict ini, uda bbrp mggu Yuki ngrjain tgs proyek, jd skrng bru smpet maen didunia maya.

Lagu yg dinyanyiin ma mreke adlh lgunya Faber Drive-when I'm with you, enth knp Yuki milih lgu itu, mgkn krn isi dr lgu i2 co2k dgn kisah Naruto,.. N lgu yg dinyanyiin Sakura duet ma Naruto, lgu dr Shania Twain feat Bryan White - From this moment on…Dua lagu ini udah lama bgt tp Yuki msh sk dngerny.

Dan bagi yg pnasarn kisah cnta Naruto sblmny, chap dpn bkal Yuki critain. Mngenai porsi chara/pair akan sama rata, Yuki cm sngajain taro di arsip NaruSaku… N porsi NaruSaku ad yg blng kurang , Aa' Gomen…Gmn dgn chap ini? Klo kurang nnti Yuki usahain bnyakin dichap slnjutny, klo dpet ide sih, heh..

**Special, Thanks to :**

**Mrs. Tweety**

**Lollytha-chan**

**Zoroute**

**Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura**

**No Name**

**uchihyuu nagisa**

**Ekha**

**Shaniechan**

**A**

**el Cierto**

**ulva**

**wintter sky blossom**

**hana-chu**

**airi-zela**

**Miya Hime Chan**

**Nerazzuri unlogin**

**Sora Hinase**

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

Thanks yg uda mereview, alert, n favorit…O'iya fict untk GIST, Insya Allah mggu dpn bru Yuki update yah, yah!… Wuuuzzz *kburu lari, sblm dcekik ma pnitianya, hehe…peace ^_^V*

Jaa mate Ne, the Next Chapter…

Wasurenai, Click R E V I E W…


End file.
